


Intoxication

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Au in which Eridan can hear people's thoughts, Humanstuck, M/M, Sollux is a DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: He felt like he was drunk, though he knew for a fact he'd had nothing to drink that night. Sollux intoxicated him, like a caffeine addict with his morning coffee in hand. Just sniffing the drink in anticipation, knowing that everything will get better in a few seconds when he takes the first sip.Like Sollux.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpotidSalamango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotidSalamango/gifts).



They're dancing. It's one in the morning and they're dancing side by side in a club that Sollux has been getting gigs for the last two years since leaving high school. The kid had rocketed ahead of everyone else and graduated a year earlier than Eridan and Karkat, who stuck together like glue for that time and even formed a band in the twelfth grade.

And now Eridan and Sollux are dancing, whirling around the floor with barely any regards to the sluts and the black out drunks around them. It's amazing. It's somewhat magical, with Sollux's playlist blaring over the speakers and the lights creating perfect shadows on both of their faces. 

Sollux just watched Eridan dance like a goof at first, swaying his hips lazily as he chuckled at the other. This was stupid, but kinda fun. It's been awhile since he'd ever felt comfortable in a crowd. It had also been a while since the voices in his own head seemed to calm down some. 

After about five minutes of watching Eridan, the fish trying to get him to join in by grabbing his hands and pulling him closer then away, then closer, then away; He finally decided to start dancing as well. Honestly, he wasn't too bad of a dancer. He use to break-dance during high school (of course only Aradia and Mituna know), but he did have some sort of moves. Soon enough he was dancing alongside Eridan, bumping hips with the other every so often just to play around a little. The voices in his head seemed to stop completely once he tuned everything out, just focusing on the fish-fucker.

Eridan was having so much fun, the music was so loud, and everything was so perfectly okay that nothing else mattered but Sollux's smile as they danced to the beat. Eridan wasn't much of a dancer, but he had a couple moves that didn't make him look like a total failure. And he was having fun.

That's what counted.

He felt like he was drunk, though he knew for a fact he'd had nothing to drink that night. Sollux intoxicated him, like a caffeine addict with his morning coffee in hand. Just sniffing the drink in anticipation, knowing that everything will get better in a few seconds when he takes the first sip.

Like Sollux.

Slowing his movements, smile falling and voices starting to creep back into his head as he just watched the Captor dance freely, remembering all the memories they made in high school and realizing that he'd missed out on so much between then and now... That's when Eridan first realized that he's in love with Sollux.

The thought scared him, but also enticed him greatly. 

He was intoxicated with the thought of kissing the Captor, of taking it further when they got back to his place. 

Eridan is sure he can smell coffee on his breath as Sollux whirls around, and he's intoxicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that I change tense like 50 times and have some gays


End file.
